


【AL】春迹伊始

by Junesnow65



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junesnow65/pseuds/Junesnow65
Summary: 希望与新生就像永远会在轮回中到来的春季一样恒久，既包融过去的惨痛与荣耀，也承接未来的复苏与美好。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【AL】春迹伊始

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是一个热爱到处跑但最终还是会回到人皇身边的叶子，和其实希望对方多陪陪自己但依旧乐意放叶子出去游历的人皇互相理解暗搓搓逗来逗去的故事

【01】

莱戈拉斯消失在一个雪后的清晨。

他轻巧地从尚在沉睡的伊力萨王的臂弯中挣脱出来，抽走了被枕边人的面颊半压着的一小缕金发。精灵尽力地不发出任何声响，但还是在临走前试图落下一个吻的时候不小心碰响了床头精致的烛台。

台底小弧度地摩擦过木质的桌面，动静微小，却也足够唤醒向来警惕的人——若是在以往，在危机四伏的野林中或平原上，的确是这样。只是此时此刻，床上侧卧的人类仅仅是微微颤动了一下睫毛，伸向床另一侧的手臂向内又弯曲了些，便再没了其他的反应。他显然太过放心，以致仍旧没注意到怀中早已变得空落落。

莱戈拉斯直起身，轻轻笑了一下。他已经能预见国王醒来后的懊恼与无奈。

米那斯提力斯的冬季夜晚清冷而漫长，南方的风不遗余力地吹动在这个和平国度的上空。莱戈拉斯觉得有一丝冷意顺着脊骨在缓慢地攀行，这是个新奇事，即使是十几年前卡拉兹拉斯山上的狂风与让人睁不开眼的暴雪也不曾让他如此切身体会到严寒，可现在他竟然觉得冷了。这一定是常年和人类相处而养出的坏毛病，王宫内那温暖如盛夏日头的火炉即使是精灵也难以拒绝。只穿了一身轻便猎装的密林王子忿忿地踢了一脚足边屋檐上的雪，为此留下了他此行在被银白覆盖的白城里第一个有迹可循的痕迹。

街道上行走过列队巡逻的守夜士兵，他们间或细细密密地低语，对这一夜沉闷的平和安宁抱怨又倾吐爱意。再过不了多久，米那斯提力斯的大门就会打开，迎接或欢送最早一批进出王城的商客。莱戈拉斯短暂地借着月光与晨曦交织的明亮打量起这由矮人朋友们帮忙铸造的主城门，似乎在那坚硬的纹路里还能依稀窥见当年那些战役的轰轰烈烈，以及，城楼上守门人那个舒适而慵懒的哈欠。

他最后回头望了一眼，极目远眺到那棵神奇地、即使在严冬也依旧盛放的刚铎白树，和广场四周环绕的、金色蓬勃的阿尔费琳（注1）。

而与此同时，与精灵东西直线相隔已有近半个城池的王者闭着眼平稳地翻了个身，伸出的手臂不知何时已收回进了温暖的被褥中。

【02】

法拉米尔在喷泉广场找到了刚用完早膳的伊力萨王。

阿拉贡比以往早起了一个多小时，以致广场上的积雪在他到来时还未完全清扫干净。中央的圣树枝头上压着的不知是花还是雪，扑簌簌地一团一团地往下落白。阿拉贡围着白树悠悠转了一圈，又将浅浅的脚印延伸至了广场四周的花坛前。钟状的花朵一簇一簇地依偎在国王的眼前，柔和的金色像精灵当年在迷雾山脉上要寻找的太阳。

“早安。”听到渐近的脚步声，阿拉贡侧过身来，微笑着向身旁的宰相问候。他似乎完全没有注意到宰相捧着的一沓文件。国王把目光又流连回了花上，露出赞美又似乎有些遗憾的叹息，“又不见了。”

若是再往前推个几年，或许法拉米尔还会发问：“什么不见了？”但此刻他只是掂了掂手中厚厚的、从各地新呈进王宫的公文，道：“陛下，该工作了。”

国王朝敬职敬业的宰相瞥去了一个疑似指责他无情的眼神。

“你猜他这次会出去多久？”阿拉贡开始慢慢地往回走。他向后伸手微微提着加厚的披风，以防雪水打湿底部的面料——他并不想为负责浣洗的侍女增添更多的负担，尽管也许侍女们根本无从得知他们国王的这个小小善意，“老实说，我不觉得这是适合出去四处游历的好时节，除了茫茫白雪，他还能看到什么？倒不如……”他点到为止，不再说话，四周的金花在微风中向他弯腰示意，像是领会到了他未尽的话语里潜藏的情意。

“倒不如留下来多看看您。”法拉米尔倒是直白地接道，习以为常而又揶揄的神情更像是一个在打趣的老友，“但要我说，陛下，您还是快看看这些公文吧！我可是答应了伊欧玟中午陪她用餐的。如果我没有及时赶回去，您是知道我妻子那颗乐于分享的心的。”

旁边扫雪的仆从因为两人没有刻意压低声音的谈话而窃笑，阿拉贡并没有感到被冒犯，事实上他从不吝啬于向他人展示自己与精灵美好的感情，他只是有些埋怨于好友那言辞间的小小炫耀和善意的玩笑——即使是意志最为坚定的人皇，在某些时刻也会有一些无伤大雅的小嫉妒心。这让他不得不又想到那个如今不知已去到了哪里的金发的、“狠心”的精灵（尽管其实从睁眼起他就从未停止过思念），竟把他一个人丢在这王宫里去面对堆积如山的公文与政务。

“好吧。”国王大声地说，像是终于接受了自己暂时变成了一个“孤家寡人”的事实，“我一定会在中午之前完成我的工作，为了不让我敬爱的宰相失去独享美餐的机会！”他愉悦地出了这口气，目光越过一时无语凝噎的法拉米尔，看向东面远远隐在晨光里的白城大门的模糊轮廓。

即使是站在王城的最高层，也似乎可以倾听到这个伟大城邑逐渐复苏的热闹。已许久不见的云雀与白喉雨燕低飞着掠过白石堆砌的街道与民舍，又随城池中央的巨石攀升，啾鸣着引领注视它们的人类用灰色的双眸去盛接开始带有温度的日光。

这让阿拉贡意识到，再过一个多月，春天就该来了。

【03】

莱戈拉斯的第一封信在他离开白城后的第七日到来。

蓝耳翠鸟大胆地停落至正在后花园看书的伊力萨王的肩上，成功地吸引了做事一向专注的君王的全部注意力。阿拉贡时常会怀疑莱戈拉斯是不是私下得到过褐袍迈雅的真传，金发精灵似乎能与世间一切自然生物都友好交流与相处。在那些精灵独自出游的时段里，阿拉贡总是能收到来自天南地北的动物们寄送过来的信。莱戈拉斯不会选择太高大或迅猛的生物替他传信，因为那样会吓到白城中的居民。这些动物通常都是鸟类，但偶尔也会出现亲近人类的鹿、马，有时甚至会是一只小巧可爱的灰兔，它们像一个个惊喜一样出现在翘首以盼的阿拉贡的面前，带来被思念的人的最新讯息。

裁叠整齐的方块羊皮纸上晕染着被飘落的白雪修饰过的辛达语，他的精灵脚程颇快，已经绕过了德鲁阿丹森林，到达梅尔林河彼岸，向着涝洛斯瀑布前行。莱戈拉斯在信中抱怨了一下由于不能不经同意进入德鲁伊甸人的地盘（注2），他不得不打消在森林中用藤条编织吊床的美妙想法，继而选择在不怎么舒适的石土地上过夜。

既然这样，那为什么不回来在更柔软的大床上共寝呢？人类用指腹摩挲了下信纸上熟悉的字迹，想象莱戈拉斯皱着眉嘟嘟囔囔、努力在石路上找寻平坦而又相较干净的地方落脚休憩的模样，笑着摇了摇头。啊，倔强的精灵，连森林都不曾束缚住他，就更不要说这用石块垒砌起来的城墙了。

信中提及，大多是莱戈拉斯沿路的所闻所见。他观察细致入微，不仅仅是单纯为了出去散心，也是替阿拉贡去看一看米那斯提力斯外的情况。即使和平已经重归中洲大地，恶势力的余党也仍旧残留，战后的一切都需要重新规划，无论是阿拉贡还是莱戈拉斯，其实都不曾掉以轻心过。固然刚铎境内有足够多的巡逻军队与哨探，但是能够更隐蔽地深入探查的莱戈拉斯，往往会给阿拉贡带来平时更难以获得的消息。

莱戈拉斯说：“我远远能望见帕斯嘉兰草地，它们苍白一片，不知道是因为被雪覆盖还是本身就已枯萎。涝洛斯飞溅而下的轰鸣就在耳边，我不由地回想到过往，埃斯泰尔，仿佛事情就发生在昨天。我想我接下来可能会去到埃多拉斯，哈，我好久没去过那里了，嗯，得有个三四年了吧。或许我也可以当一回刚铎的使者呢！”看上去，精灵似乎已经接受了几年是一个挺漫长的时间间隔了。

信中的语调逐渐欢快起来，好像之前那字里行间的怀念与痛苦都不曾出现过。“……金色的涝洛斯瀑布，直到天荒地老。”（注3）阿拉贡喃喃着，低沉地哼唱出书信结尾留下的那段诗歌。悲伤历久弥新，却又奇异地在不远处传来的笑语的伴奏下，萌生出一种足以比肩长天久地的生命力。

半哩之外，是相携站立在莱贝斯隆树（注4）下的法拉米尔与伊欧玟，和他们已经可以用木剑挽出半个剑花的小儿子埃尔波隆。

【04】

阿拉贡等得有些着急了。

莱戈拉斯已经离开了有近一个月，虽然期间也时常写信回来，却已不足以来填补阿拉贡迫切想当面见到金发精灵的渴求了。

其实这不是莱戈拉斯离开阿拉贡最久的一次。当年魔戒大战结束后，莱戈拉斯返回密林探望父亲和同胞，足足去了有三个多月才返回白城。之后他也独自出游过不止一次，只是没有哪次是如这次一般，在这样一个雪虐风饕的深冬季节出行。

即使是将临的温暖春季也没法打消阿拉贡心头的关切，更何况他的春天还不在他的身边。阿拉贡觉得自己已经能够数的清喷泉广场上的阿尔费琳到底有多少朵了，这些由他和莱戈拉斯从南方平原特意带回来的花朵闪晃着它们美丽的金色，无时无刻不在提醒着人类，他的精灵已经离开他足够久了。

至少在阿拉贡看来是这样的。

精灵应该为此付出一些“代价”，比如起码近半年来都不许再私自偷偷离开，至少也应该带上自己，虽然这样做的话法拉米尔或许会生气。但……管他呢，国王也有想任性的时刻。阿拉贡盘算着。他想自己也许有那么一点点后悔，后悔夜里的不动声色，尽管他并不反对莱戈拉斯独自远行。精灵永远向往自由，而人类同样怀念曾经的游侠生活，只是责任远比个人的私求更加艰巨，阿拉贡深谙此理，因而他从不阻拦那冰蓝色的双目带着两个人的眼睛去看世界。

寝宫外夜色与白昼交替，风寒料峭，一如莱戈拉斯离开那晚，只是再没了雪，一切生机皆蓄势待发，准备迎接新一年四季的轮回。阿拉贡半掩上了窗，其实他一个小时前就该休息了，一天繁复的批阅文件与大臣会议早就让他有些昏昏欲睡，但不甘心仍使得疲惫的君主又多等待至了更深的夜。他必须得睡了，现在可没有短睡眠的金发精灵准时地在早晨唤醒该开始新一天工作的伊力萨王，迟到可不是件好事，起码阿拉贡不想听自己兢兢业业的宰相朋友唠唠叨叨。

他将圆桌上的信抛进壁炉里——那是莱戈拉斯临走那夜留下的，上面叮嘱着阿拉贡记得防寒，不要太过辛劳于公务，更不要时常熬夜晚睡，又叙述了他此行大致的打算，约莫需要的出行时间。他说他半个月就会回来，但现在看来显然是失约了，这也是阿拉贡担忧的一个主要原因。莱戈拉斯超乎常人的英勇善战并不能够成为他完全放心的保证。

你要什么时候回来，  
是在万物复苏的早春  
绿叶发芽的伊始？

哔啵的木柴声漫过人类的低语，阿拉贡凝视着炉火从信的边角向内攀爬，吞噬过上面的字迹，直到他终于露出了点笑意，直到——

“我想，今晚就可以。”

被有意放大的脚步声落在了屋外，夜风顺着被推开的半阖的窗吹进来，深色的斗篷随着金发精灵跃进屋内的轻盈动作翻起一个角，炉内的信件将将好化成了灰烬，像是从来都没有存在过一样。

“看起来有人等不及了。”莱戈拉斯关上窗，将临近早春的寒冷阻隔在室外。他看上去很愉快，尤其是在人类因为满身凉气的自己靠近时而忍不住打了个小小寒颤的时候。他忍不住得意地笑起来，像一个恶作剧得逞的小孩儿，“是不是很冷？我真是无时无刻不在想念我们的火炉。不过春天很快就要来了。”他弯下腰凑近热源，红色的光在他的白皙的脸庞上起舞。

“你一声不吭地走了，还把外界的寒气带给我。”阿拉贡微笑地注视着取暖的精灵，并不带埋怨地说话，“中洲上哪一位国王的伴侣会做这样的事？”

莱戈拉斯不赞同地扭过头。“嘿，我明明有……”他看到阿拉贡脸上疑惑的神色，话语一噎，不可置信地直起了身，“天啊，阿拉贡，你没有看到我留在桌上的信吗？我说我会出去半个月左右，呃，虽然不止，我在洛汗多逗留了一段时间，伊欧墨他们一直不放我走……但是，维拉啊，你居然没看到信。”

精灵的眉头狠狠地皱了起来，开始自责起自己的粗心大意。他明明记得自己有拿烛台压着信纸，难道是记错了？不，不应该，可是……无论如何，阿拉贡确实没看到那封信，因为人类现在看上去委屈极了，“我想它是被风吹走了，或者是别的什么原因让我没能发现它。”

“抱歉，埃斯泰尔。”莱戈拉斯满怀歉意地拥住了十分温暖的人类，“我不是有意让你担心的，我没想到……”

“这没什么，莱戈拉斯，你已经回来了，不是吗？也许我们还可以赶在彻底天亮前睡上一觉。”阿拉贡体贴地截住了精灵的话，“不过，答应我，至少别太着急制定下一次的出行计划。”

他回拥住面前背对着壁炉的精灵，无声而满足地叹了口气，像是要把这近一个月的思念与关心都倾吐殆尽。阿拉贡感觉到那金色的发丝随着其主人点头的动作而轻拂在他的脸颊上。人类深沉而温柔的灰色眼瞳里浮上来一抹笑意，目光狡黠地落在热意不断的炉火之中。

在那里，连最后的一点灼烧过后的灰烬也消失得一干二净了。

【00】

柔软而清凉的触碰，被轻轻撞响的精致烛台。

在精灵望不见的一小片阴影里，看似沉睡的人类露出了一个不易察觉的笑。

注1：阿尔费琳（辛达语中意为“不会凋谢”）：一种美丽的金色钟状不凋花，原著中叶子提到过这种花广泛分布在刚铎境内的莱本宁平原上。文中私设喷泉广场上的阿尔费琳是人皇和叶子某次一同出游从莱本宁带回来种下的。  
注2：德鲁阿丹森林：刚铎境内阿诺瑞恩封邑的一片针叶林地，是德鲁伊甸人仅剩的聚居地之一。魔戒大战结束后，人皇宣布将德鲁阿丹森林赐予德鲁伊甸人，此地永远属于他们，不经他们同意，任何人不得闯入。叶子在信中提到这个就是有一点点撒娇抱怨是人皇的命令让他没法进森林做吊床啦。  
注3：波洛米尔在帕斯嘉兰牺牲时阿拉贡为其唱诵的挽歌里的最后一句。  
注4：莱贝斯隆：一种生长在刚铎王国境内的硬质树木，刚铎的木工匠人认为它拥有寻获和归返的能力。结合注3的挽歌，私设表示这里是指小法曾因不被父亲认可和失去敬爱的哥哥而悲伤痛苦，但最终又遇到了足以让他感到幸福的爱人和孩子，并获得了他人的认可，成为了刚铎的宰相。而这样的爱与辉煌将同波洛米尔的光荣一起被世人赞颂与铭记“直到天荒地老”。

**Author's Note:**

> 一直被蒙在鼓里的叶子：永远别想玩的过狡猾（bushi）的人类


End file.
